


Takeru's first few days in Den City

by Athaliaalex



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: During Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaliaalex/pseuds/Athaliaalex
Summary: The start of s2 from mostly Takeru's pov (and a lil bit of Yusaku's pov every once in a while). Also it turns out that the two of them are neighbours for some reason. Sort of canon divergence??? But like, one or two things are different.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku & Kusanagi Shouichi, Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Kudos: 3





	Takeru's first few days in Den City

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore the spelling/grammatical errors that there's probably gonna be loads of in here, thanks :)

It was the first time Takeru had lived alone, he was on a train headed to live somewhere he’d never even seen before, and in all honesty he was terrified. 

Den City sounded so futuristic compared to what he was used to in the countryside. Its alarming just how different they are. A place where everyone spends their free time in a virtual world? Sounds weird.  
He just hopes that its better than his past experiences with virtual reality, although he thinks that’s probably far too low a bar for it. 

He spent the journey looking out of the window, as the scenic field views slowly became more urban, and the train began to slow down. 

His immediate thoughts of Den City? Its just so busy, neon lights, streetlamps and buildings lit up the night where it’d usually be pitch-black darkness! Even though it was late, nearby clubs and bars had loud music playing that could be heard from outside. A fun change from the nonexistent nightlife of his hometown.  
Although, it was far more difficult to see the stars now, and he knew that all the extra noise would get annoying after a while. But for now, it really did feel quite magical. 

He got out the note he’d been sent by his landlord a few weeks prior, giving him his heys and directions to his new apartment from the station.  
“Appartment 6-c, Cerise House, Violacea street,” he repeatedly muttered to himself, whilst trying to follow the directions he'd been given. 

There it was, Violacea street. 

Takeru had been dreading this moment especially, because he hasn’t actually seen what his apartment looks like yet, he just needed something cheap he can stay in for a month or two. Turns out, Den city has a lot of places like that.  
So, because of that, and the fact that due to terrible internet connection, none of the available apartments’ photos would load, he judged them by names. Cerise house just seemed like a nice name to him.  
And well, there it was.  
To be fair, looking at it, it’s not bad. Liveable, but not pretty or overly modern alike the buildings he’d seen near the train station. 

appartment 6-c was on the top floor, so, after having quite the workout hauling his suitcase up into his place, he flopped onto his bed, utterly exhausted. It was only 8pm, but it turns out moving is a tiring process. He’ll unpack tomorrow, he thought, falling asleep far quicker than he usually would. 

—————

6:30am, Yusaku woke up to his alarm and got ready. It was gonna be a day like every other. The Hanoi had been defeated, Ai had gone back to the cyberse, Playmaker is gone for good. Yusaku doesn’t really know what to do now.  
‘I guess I could go see Kusanagi again’, Yusaku said to himself. Thats something he’s done quite a lot since the tower of hanoi. Kusanagi is the only person he feels like he can really just go to for no reason. 

Apon opening the curtains in his room, he noticed that his neighbour left his curtains and window open. The buildings were so close that this neighbour’s window was almost all Yusaku could see from his, and it was the first time he’d seen the window and curtains open. Maybe a new neighbour?

He realised that he was looking too far into it, its not like he even knew the old neighbours.  
So, he left. Cafe Nagi opens at 7 so he hoped that he might be help Kusanagi set up for the day. 

—————

Takeru dragged himself out of bed around 8:45, still tired, but knowing that he had lots to do today.

After 10 minutes of trying (and failing) to unpack, he decided that he needed a cup of coffee for motivation, and that he might as well explore the city a bit while he looks for a good cafe. Den city plaza seems like a good place to start. 

“Hmm, cafe nagi?” He muttered to himself. “sure, why not? I mean, I haven’t seen any other places that are open yet”.

“Hey there, what would you like to order?” 

“Oh, hi, umm, black coffee please, two sugars.” He replied, stuttering over his words a little, which was quite uncharacteristic of him. 

There was just something about the guy serving him. Takeru couldn’t tell wether it was that they were familiar, alluring or just strange. He wondered wether it was their piercing green eyes, or their unmissable bright blue hair with pink streaks in it. He thought that over for a second and realised, yeah, that is definitely just strange. 

“here you go” the guy said,  
“thanks” 

And so Takeru left, to go try and find their way back to their apartment, beginning to wish he’d tried to start a conversation with this stranger, seeing as he doesn’t actually know anyone in den city yet, making friends could be fun. There’ll always be another chance though, Its great coffee, he might decide to become a regular there. 

—————

When Yusaku got home, it was late, really late. Kusanagi had left last-minute to go visit his brother and had asked Yusaku to look after the stand while he was gone. However, Yusaku didn’t actually see the text Kusanagi had sent him until he was at the stand, wondering why he wasn’t there. It was pure luck that Yusaku was already there so early in the morning. 

And on a Saturday? The busiest day? Ugh, that was hell. Although, he only started to get customers around 9am, so for the first few hours he just got to make himself breakfast and sit around doing nothing, so, that was sort of okay? He wasn’t sure wether he preferred the doing nothing or being constantly kept busy by the stand. 

Oh, there was his new neighbour, who looked just as shocked as as he was. Didn’t they meet earlier at cafe nagi? well, now here they are, staring at each other through their windows.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading this utter mess :) I haven't decided wether this is going to be a one-shot or not, but if I never update this again then well, you'll know its a one-shot.


End file.
